A Christmas To Remember
by SSidle
Summary: Tempe sees her brother for the first time since he left.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas To Remember 

As Tempe packed for the trip, she thought about how much had changed in the two years since the Christmas quarantine. She and Booth were no longer at constant odds. In fact, they rarely fought. But that was normal for newlyweds. She had adopted Alex (A/N: It's what I'm calling Booth's kid.), and they would have a child of their own in a few months. This Christmas promised to hold major changes in her life as well. After weeks of searching, she and Seeley had found her brother. They'd decided to surprise David (her brother) and his family on Christmas day. They lived in a small town in Kansas, where everyone knew everyone else. It made her smile that he hadn't been able to get away from the small-town atmosphere that he had strived to leave when the were young. When she'd called the city hall, she'd had to beg them not to tell everyone that David had an out-of-town visitor coming. She was nervous. Tempe had no idea how he would receive her. It had been so long since they'd seen or heard from each other. Hopefully all would go well.

Seeley came in to finish his own packing; he'd been helping Alex.

"Hey babe, what are thinking about?"

"Just about how much things have changed. And if David will even want to see me after all these years."

"Don't worry, he'll be ecstatic to see his little sis."

"I don't know, we haven't even written in all these years."

"Trust me, don't worry."

"Alright."

"Mommy! Look! I dwessed myself!"

"You left him to get dressed on his own?" Tempe said to Booth. Then turning to Alex, "Honey you did great! I love how you put the green and yellow shorts with the orange sweater! And those flippers, they match great! But I think you need to dress a little warmer, it's cold outside."

"Duh! Dat's why I wore da sweatah!"

"I still think you'll be cold, why don't you let me help."

"Ohtay Mommy."

Tempe took him into his room to get him changed. Booth was left to marvel at how much she had changed since he'd first met her. She had opened up so much. Not only that, but she had let herself love, and become a fabulous mother. It amazed him. She could deal with people so much better. And now she was taking the first steps toward resolving the issues of her childhood. Christmas had her not wanting to go anywhere at first, but this trip was important. But she still insisted on bringing Alex so that he wasn't left alone, like she and her brother had. He had no problem with it, it meant that he could still spend Christmas with his son. He was so excited that he would soon be a daddy again. He loved being a father. He hadn't believed it when Tempe had told him that she was pregnant, it had been so wonderful. He could hardly wait. But the trip still worried him a bit. He didn't want anyone hurt. David had left Tempe and hadn't contacted her once in the years that followed. He prayed that David would receive her well.

A few hours later, they were on their way to the airport. Their flight went smoothly, and before they knew it they had rented a car and were on the way to Bedford Falls, Kansas. They were sure this would be a Christmas to remember.

A/N: Hey everyone! Couldn't help myself, I had to write a Christmas story. I'm in a holiday mood and wanted to pass it on. This should only be 2 chapters, so I'll update soon.

Lots of love and Happy Holidays,

Ssidle


	2. Chapter 2

Once in town, they noticed the lovely decorations and displays that only seem to be in small towns. It was beautiful. Tempe understood why her brother would want to live there. She had Seeley pull over to ask for directions.

"Excuse me!" Tempe called to a passing couple. "I'm looking for David Brennan's house, could you tell me how to get there?"

"Sure. Go straight ahead two blocks; make a right onto Cherry Street and it's the fourth house on your right. The one with the large snowman out front."

"Thank you so much. Merry Christmas!"

"How did you know that they'd be able to tell you?" Booth asked, surprised as they drove on.

"I grew up in a small town. Everybody knows everybody else."

Soon they had pulled up to a good-sized brick house with a giant snowman in the front yard. Tempe hesitated before getting out. _It's now or never_, she thought as she opened the car door. Seeley followed her lead and got out, then helped Alex out as well. The three of them walked up the driveway together. Both boys supporting Tempe in their own way.

At the doorway, Tempe stopped before ringing the doorbell. She needed time to get a hold of herself. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button and waited with baited breath. The door opened to reveal a young girl, no more than thirteen. She looked very much like Tempe at her age. She smiled and wished them a Merry Christmas.

"Is your dad home?" Tempe asked.

"Sure. DAD!" The girl called into the house. "There's people here to see you!"

"Who is it babe?" David asked as he came to the door.

"I don't know. Who are you?" The young girl asked when her father had come up behind her.

"Hello David." Tempe said quietly.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Yes, but we haven't spoken in years."

"You look so familiar."

"Davey, it's me."

"The only person who ever called me that was my kid sister. But…Tempe?" David asked utterly bewildered.

"It's me, David."

"Tempe! Oh, God. I can't believe it's you!" David exclaimed, pulling her into a bear hug. Openly crying. "I lost you when they moved you from the first foster house, I tried to find you but no one would tell me anything. I'm so sorry for leaving you!"

"It wasn't your fault David."

They were now in the house and David's family stood back, watching the startling display, completely lost. His wife came up beside him.

"David, are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, sorry. This is my sister, Temperance. Tempe, this is my wife, Beth."

"It's wonderful to meet you. I've heard so much about you over the years."

"These are our children; Ann, Jack, and Suzie." The last being the girl who looked so much like Tempe.

"It's nice to meet you all." Tempe said to the kids. "This is my husband, Seeley, and our son, Alex."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Booth said, shaking David's hand.

Alex came forward. "Hi, I'm Alex. Let's go play. Da grownups are no fun."

"Yeah! I'll show you my room." Jack said. He was about the same age as Alex. They ran off upstairs together.

"Never the shy one." Seeley said, watching the boys disappear.

"Mommy! Can I go too?" The littlest, Ann, asked.

"Sure honey. Why don't we all go into the living room. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Tempe said, following them into the room off the entranceway.

"I'll take your coats." David offered. When Tempe took hers off, he noticed her protruding belly and wondered. He didn't say anything yet incase he was wrong, but it made him happy to know that she was emotionally able to have a family, despite all that she'd been through.

The four sat down to catch up. Once they started, it seemed like they couldn't stop. They sat there for hours, telling one another what their lives had held. In the wee hours of the night, they realized that they all very much needed some sleep. With the promise of meeting again tomorrow, Tempe and Booth took a sleeping Alex to the hotel. As they settled in for bed that night, everyone thought about how this would definitely be a Christmas to remember.

The end.

A/N: Just a short little fic to fit my mood. Hope you like it.

Wishing you all a Christmas to remember,

SSidle


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know the last chapter said the end, but I had so much fun writing this, and there were requests for more, so I decided to continue. I know the names are changed, I couldn't for the life of me remember them when I started, so just work with me here. I know what they are now, but it's kind of late to change them.

When Tempe awoke in the hotel room Christmas morning, she was quite disoriented at first. She wasn't sure where she was. The Tempe realized that she was in Bedford Falls, and that she was supposed to be at her brother's. In and hour. She rushed about, waking her husband and son, a feat in itself. A short while later, the three were dressed and were on their way.

They were ushered into the house the moment they arrived. It was strange for the Tempe and David to be once again spending Christmas together. Seeley and Tempe had brought their presents along with them, and everyone opened gift together. It was a wonderful experience for all involved. Even though the two families barely knew each other, they had welcomed one another into their hearts this Christmas. Just as Tempe thought all the gifts had been opened, David left the room, and came back with a brightly wrapped box. He handed it to her.

"I bought this the year that I lost track of you. I'm not sure why I kept it all these years. Maybe I knew deep down that we'd be together again someday. Anyway, Merry Christmas little sis."

Crying, Tempe opened the gift. Inside was a beautiful china doll. The doll looked a lot like their mother. Gently laying it aside, Tempe got up and hugged her brother for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally let go, they were both bawling.

"She looks so much like Mom. How did you…?" Tempe asked.

"I just happened to find the doll in a little store when I was shopping for you. I knew you were too old for dolls, but I couldn't get past how much she reminded me of Mom. I knew I had to get it for you."

"Thank you. This means so much to me. I don't know how to even begin."

"And that's a feat, she's always saying just what she thinks." Booth quipped, uncomfortable with the sensitive moment between the siblings.

Tempe just turned around and made a face at him.

"Look what you've done. She's digressing back to childhood. Though I still irritate her."

"Hey it's not my fault. I can't explain women." David said in protest.

Tempe and Beth looked at one another and shook their heads, men were impossible.

The rest of the day went by impossibly fast. Tempe and her family met so many people. All of who were incredibly welcoming. The tight –knit community opened their doors, and their hearts to them. It was a bit of a shock to Seeley, who wasn't used to people being so kind. He lived in a bit city, and worked in law enforcement, the people he usually met were so wrapped up in their own lives that they didn't care about anyone else. When it was time for them to return home, they were laden down with bakery, cards and contact information. They were made to promise that they would come back soon.

At the airport, Tempe and her brother shared a heartfelt good bye, and a promise to never lose each other again. Many hugs and tears later, Tempe and her family boarded the plane. This has truly been a Christmas to remember, Tempe thought as they took of toward home.

THE END (and I mean it this time.)

A/N: hope you all liked reading this little bit. I know I liked writing it. Thanks for the reviews. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!--SSidle


End file.
